Derek Ardeth/Djoser
Derek Ardeth, his real name being Djoser, is a Mummy , who was freed from his tomb by the students from the academy. Personality Like most Mummies, Derek is malicious, cruel, and sadistic. Due to his curse, he is used to pain, but is still very bitter about it. Derek is, in short, a sadist, and he greatly enjoys inflicting pain upon others, feeling a need to overcompensate for all the pain he suffered. He hates humanity with a burning passion, as he blames them for his torment; he has a neutral view on other Yokai, but sees them as obstacles in the long run. While in his more human-like form, Derek takes up a suave, and charming persona, behaving in a polite, kind fashion. But this is almost always an act, to achieve his extended goals. Derek, however, does have a sense of honor and respect for those who earn it, and is willing to help if his peers prove their worth. Appearance In his natural form, Derek appears a standard Mummy, with a decayed, skeletal appearance, and wrapped up bodies. Under his head bandages, he has sporadic strands of hair coming out. In his human form, after he lays a curse upon someone and drains them of their life, Derek has short, blonde hair, a very light tan, and is fairly tall. History Known better as, Djoser, he was born in Ancient Egypt, thousands of years ago, and grew up poor. He turned to stealing early in his life, and became a notorious pick pocket. Djoser would find many partners and friends in the chain of things, and managed to form a gang. One time, however, they took it too far while Djoser was 18, when they attempted to rob an Egyptian official. When they stole his money, the official pulled a sword on them, and in self defense, Djoser stabbed, and killed him. The gang was soon captured by the guards, and while the rest of his gang was imprisoned for life, Djoser himself, was condemned to a curse, and was entombed, turning him into a Mummy. He lay entombed in his torture for more than 3000 years, until he was dug up in an archeological dig, headed by a Yokai, who had him transported to the academy for a history class. While Djoser was there, a group of delinquent students decided to open his sarcophagus, to see what was inside. The minute they opened it, Djoser laid his curse upon them, and drained them of their life. With intentions of expanding his curse, and gaining more power, and with no intent on returning to his tomb, Djoser took the name "Derek", and hid amongst the students, waiting for a chance to strike. Abilities As a Mummy, Derek possesses truly immense abilities, on par with that of a vampire. He is capable of controlling sand at will, and can create sandstorms, and tornadoes. He is also able to manipulate his bandages that are still on his body. An enormous colony of scarab beetles live inside of his body, which Derek can control completely, and use to attack his opponents. He also has an Egyptian cobra living inside of his head, which he will use for the venom. A colony of flies also live inside of him, which he is capable of controlling. In order to release them, Derek will either open his chest cavity, or will unhinge his jaw like a snake, which will allowing the insects to swarm out of his mouth.